stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Wink
Wink is one of Stacy's wolves in the Dogcraft series, who was born when Stacy accidentally fed two of her already tamed wolves, making them breed. Wink is the son of Basil and Tucker, and the brother of both Splat and Droplet. Wink has proved to be very popular in the series and is frequently featured in fan art, Wink has also appeared in Stacy's youtube Banner and has appeared in more Dogcraft episodes than any other Dog. In Dogcraft Wink is a very clumsy wolf, and some would say he isn't very smart. Despite his flaws, he is loved by Stacy and the rest of the wolves, and is seen as one of the most iconinc wolves of Dogcraft. Much to Stacy's surprise, Wink was shown to have a secret passion for playing pianos. Wink, unlike the other wolves, is also very fond of the Nether, and has traveled there quite often, though each time he almost always injures himself in the process. He has also been shown to not be very good at giving gifts. Origin Winks first appearance was in episode 8 of Dogcraft, Stacy had been exploring for dogs and came across four wolves, who would soon go on to be Everest, Noah, Basil and Tucker. Once sheltered for the night, Stacy fed two of the wolves (not realising they would breed) and Wink was born. At one point when heading back home, Stacy had feared Wink had died, but he was found the next morning outside of a tunnel Stacy made. When Stacy and the Wolves found home, Wink became an adult. Throughout Dogcraft The mods in Dogcraft allow Stacy to give wolves certain talents, Wink was the first wolf to be given specific talents and currently has the ability to make villagers give him items. Wink is also a 'Creeper Sweeper' being able to kill Creepers more than the other wolves. Wink is usually seen accompanying Stacy in her episodes while killing mobs and storing items in his inventory (while Stacy builds). Wink has also had several episodes featuring him including his dangerous trip to the Nether, and his birthday. The Creeper War The Creeper War was an event which saw Stacy face an army of Creepers created by Dog the Cat. Wink (along with Basil and Everest) traveled with Stacy to the Creeper Quarters to see Dog the Cat with the Creepers. When the Creeper army was unleashed, Stacy went into battle on Wink with the other wolves behind them. The Dog Rescuing Expedition Wink went with Stacy and Molasses on the Dog Rescue Expedition, created after 18 new dog breed spawned into the world. Wink was used to store items for Stacy and to fend off mobs. Because they are living in a village, Wink is very useful because of his talent of getting villagers to give him gifts. Wink was the only Wolf on the expedition, the others stayed at home because Stacy find some jobs for all of the Wolves except Wink. Outside of Dogcraft Wink has been referenced numerous times in various series, from Gravity Ghost to UHShe where Stacy named a tamed wolf 'Wink'. Wink was also referenced in Graser's 400th episode special. Wink has become one of the most popular and recognizable dogs from Stacy's channel. He appears frequently in fan art and is featured in both Stacy's Youtube Banner and Stacy's 'Once Upon a Mesa' poster. Wink is seen winking in both images. Wink banner.jpg|Wink in Stacy's Banner Wink 2.jpg|Wink in the 'Once Upon a Mesa' Poster Winkonius The First.png|Winkonius The First Wink in UHSHE.png|Wink in UHShe Wink.jpg|Wink in the Dopgark Wolf_baby!2.png|When wink was "accidentally" brought into the world Wolves.png|Wink and the rest of Stacy's wolves Stacy_wink_find.png|Wink in a very early Dogcraft episode Trivia * Wink has appeared in the most episodes of any other dog (or wolf) in Dogcraft. * Wink is also the most referenced fictional Dog in both Dogcraft and other series. * His name has appeared in many of Dogcraft and other Minecraft episodes. * An ancestor of Wink appeared in Mesa Valley 2. * It is rumoured that he and Georgette have a crush on each other. * The shipping of Wink and Georgette, most commonly refered to as "Winkette", is a popular ship in Dogcraft. While it is not official, many fans have shown to support the pairing of the two. * Another ship that isnt quite as popular is Waddison (Wink and Addison) Category:Dogs Category:Dogcraft Category:Wolves Category:Character Category:Dogcraft Characters Category:Pets in Stacy's Home (Dogcraft) Category:Wolf Castle